Arthur and Guinevere: Troubled Waters
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Morgana meets with Morgause and come up with another plan to rid themselves of Guinevere. Can Merlin and Arthur save her in time, or will she fall victim to what looks like a simple attack while boating?


**Arthur and Guinevere: Troubled Waters **

It was a dark night, the moon hidden behind the thick clouds the smell of rain hanging in the air. Morgana, clad in her red cloak, took a quick look behind her to make sure she was not being followed. With the crunching of leaves, she entered the forest. The beasts of the wood scampered around her as she slowly made her way to the boulder where she was to meet with Morgause. The two women have been meeting in secret at least twice a month. Some meetings are just to talk and share information while some, such as the upcoming meeting, are meant to plot against King Uther and Morgana's new enemy, Guinevere.

The boulder came into view, a tall shadowy figure standing next to it. Morgause took off her hood and said, "I was worried you would not show."

"My apologies. I had some trouble getting out of Camelot." Morgana took another look behind her. "I do not think anyone followed me."

"If anyone did follow you, rest assured they will not live for very long." An evil glint crossed her eyes as she recited the words and vanished immediately after. "Come, let us talk behind the boulder." Morgana followed Morgause behind the large rock.

"It is wonderful to see you again." Morgana embraced Morgause.

"The feeling is mutual, but let us now talk of more important matters." Morgana nodded motioning her companion to continue talking. "Our first attempt to dispose of Guinevere has failed, no thanks to that old bearded fool. Are you willing to make another attempt at her life?"

"As long as she remains alive, she will be a threat to us. " Morgause smiled, pleased with her answer and unveiled her second plan to be rid of the servant.

King Uther studied his ward. Morgana had just told him that she would like to go on a boat ride with Guinevere to get some fresh air. "I have been in the castle much too long and the weather is absolutely gorgeous. Also, it will allow the two of us some time together, you know how we are good friends."

Uther looked at Gaius, Merlin standing right next to the old physician. "What do you think?"

Gaius glanced briefly at Morgana before responding. "She seems well enough." The King nodded and returned his attention back to Morgana. Merlin did not like the idea of Guinevere spending time with Morgana in a boat shooting Gaius a concerned look.

"Morgana, just be careful. I will have several guards escorting you." Morgana curtsied and relayed her thanks before leaving the throne room. Gaius and Merlin took their leave as well-Merlin going to search for Guinevere. He found her carrying a basket heading to the washroom.

"Gwen!" Merlin ran up to her out of breath.

"Merlin, what is it?" She asked, startled.

"It's Morgana," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "she is plotting something against you again."

Gwen's face became hard, "How do you know this?"

"I was in the throne room when she went to talk to Uther. She is taking you boating this afternoon."

"Boating?"

"Yes. I do not..."

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you." Prince Arthur's voice boomed through the hallway. When he saw Gwen he softened, looking a bit foolish for yelling in front of her. "Guinevere..."

Gwen curtsied. "Your highness." Her eyes revealed all her love for Arthur in a quick glance.

Arthur failed trying to hide his smile. "What are you two discussing?"

Merlin wanted to blurt out the truth, but held his tongue knowing that Arthur still would not believe that Morgana is "evil." "Nothing really." Gwen said, breaking the awkward silence.

Arthur sensed that she was hiding something. "Guinevere, what is going on?"

Before she could respond again, Morgana turned a corner and spotted the trio. "Gwen, you can dismiss your chores for this afternoon, you and I are going boating. I just spoke with King Uther and he has granted us permission. Come, let's get ready. Oh, hello Arthur. Merlin. I hope you do not mind me stealing Gwen away." She said, forcing a broad smile.

Merlin gave Morgana a cold glare, but Arthur smiled back at Morgana. "No, it's no problem. You two have fun. Merlin and I are going off to hunt." Morgana suddenly looked nervous.

"Oh, well you two have fun as well." She then turned quickly and briskly walked down the hall with Gwen.

"Aren't you having fun Gwen?" Morgana and Guinevere were sitting in the boat as two of Uther's men rowed the boat. On shore, knights patrolled the parameter keeping watch.

Gwen forced a smile and nodded. "You seem very distant, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." A silence ensued for a few moments before Morgana tried to restart the conversation.

"It is a very nice day, don't you think?"

"It is." Gwen said. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

Morgana was about to respond when an arrow whizzed past her head and hit the man behind her. The two women screamed when he fell over dead. The knights on the shore began scrambling to find the source of the attack. Another arrow plunged into the second man rowing their boat. On land, the sound of metal clanging together could be heard. "Morgana, help me." Gwen had an oar in her hand trying to steer them away from the battle.

Morgana pretended to be frightened, delaying her reaction to hear what Gwen had said. "Morgana!" She looked at Gwen and shook her head. As she reached for the other oar, the boat began to tip. They yelled as the boat flipped and they were in the river trying to swim to shore.

Gwen lost sight of Morgana when the boat got in the way. The water rushed passed her at such a force pulling her under. Gwen felt her ankle catch on some seaweed and the more she struggled to break free, the tighter the grip on her leg. Her lungs filled as she screamed in terror, her head spinning. Soon, her world turned black.

" Merlin and hand me my bow." Prince Arthur hissed. They were hunting a stag, but all Merlin could think about was Gwen causing him to ignore the prince. A sharp sting crossed his cheeks making him come back to reality.

"Ow, that hurt." Merlin said, handing Arthur his bow.

"Don't be such a girl and keep quiet." He notched an arrow and crept low among the trees heading to the clearing where the creature stood eating some grass. _Twang_. The arrow missed its target as Arthur became startled by a scream in the distance. The stag darted off as the men began to race through the tree's towards the river.

Dead bodies dotted the river bank making their blood run cold. In the water, he saw Morgana struggling to swim to shore. Arthur immediately had Merlin strip him of his armor and dove in the river. When Morgana was safely on land, Arthur asked where Gwen was.

Morgana's eyes filled with tears and pointed at the river. "She's still in the water?" Arthur scanned the area and could see nothing but the rushing of the rapids. His heart thudded wildly as he began to panic. He jumped in again to look for her. Each passing moment filled both Arthur and Merlin with dread. Merlin could think of no spell to help in the situation feeling miserable.

He looked down at Morgana and said, "How could you?" Tears beginning to spill from his eyes. He wiped his face with the cuff of his sleeve. After, he saw Arthur re-emerge with Gwen's lifeless body. Arthur gently shook Gwen, but she did not wake up. He tried again and again, but to no avail. As Arthur attempted to wake her, Merlin was beginning to remember something Gaius had told him.

Merlin wasted no time, pushing Arthur out of the way. He kneeled and pressed his palms on her chest and pushed a few times. "Merlin, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked, his temper rising.

"Trying to save Gwen." Arthur wanted to push Merlin out of the way when a deep cough interrupted them. They glanced at Gwen and saw her eyes opening. Arthur leaned over Gwen, his happiness taking over his feelings of loss and anger.

"Gwen, you're alive." He took her in his arms holding her close.

"Arthur?" she said with a weak voice.

"I'm here." He gazed into her eyes.

"Oh Arthur, I thought I was going to die." She wrapped her arms around his neck despite the two onlookers. Their lips touched with a passionate kiss. Morgana sat there freezing and silently fuming. Merlin smiled down at Morgana making it quite clear how glad he was that her plan was foiled as the two lovers continued to kiss.


End file.
